Buffy and Angel: Their Story
by Hannah M
Summary: I wrote out a summary of the saga that IS Buffy and Angel. Woo hoo.


Buffy and Angel's Story  
Typos aren't my fault!! :) Also, I wrote this, ask permission.  
  
Buffy Summers is just your regular 15 year old girl. She lives in Los Angeles, she goes to the mall, hangs out with her friends, and though she isn't always the nicest person, she has a good heart. Her entire life is flipped upside down when she is called. You see, she isn't the normal girl she thought she was. She is the slayer. The one girl in the entire world with the strength and skill to hunt vampires. On that day her new watcher came up to the front steps of the school and told her her destiny. Little did she know that someone else had also been revealed their destiny that day. Angel, the vampire with a soul, the one with the Angelic face, had been told to come see Buffy being called. She didn't know it at the time, but crouched inside the car with the blackened windows, Angel fell in love with her and wanted nothing more than to keep her heart safe.  
  
Buffy had a tough time... She couldn't tell anyone about her sacred duty, and therefore couldn't explain to her parents why she came home so late, why she was sneaking out, why she was in trouble at school. One day the school's gym was filled with vampires and she was forced to burn it down. She was expelled from her school and at the same time her parents were divorced. Buffy and her mother had to move to get Buffy back into a decent school, and little did she know, she was moving to the mouth of hell. Sunnydale,California.  
  
Buffy tried to ignore her destiny, but a new watcher popping up, and cryptic messages from a mysterious man (Angel), and "The Harvest", gave her no choice but to realize that it was her destiny. And so she made friends. These friends found out she was the slayer and didn't run away, but actually were willing to help.Angel popped up every so often to give her hints and help.  
  
One night while walking home from the local club, the Bronze, she was attacked by "The Three." The Three were a very old and powerful group of vampires. She wouldn't have been able to handle them had Angel not come along and even then they had to run. He was slashed in the ribs by one of the vampires and when they got to Buffy's house she attended to his wound. He stayed the night, sleeping on the floor, and the next day they shared their fist kiss.  
  
Angel couldn't control the demon within and "vamped out" (a common term for the shift in a vampire's face before it feeds, or in this case, when it's raging with emotion.) She screamed, he dived out the window, and both were very upset. She couldn't believe that Angel was a vampire! She cared about him! She was in love with him!  
  
She later found out his story. Turned by the Vampire Darla, he went through Europe slaughtering every man, woman, and child he met. He became known as "the Scourge of Europe." However, that all changed. When he killed a favored daughter of the Kalderash Gypsies, they put a curse on him. The curse restored his soul so he'd regret and suffer for all of the heinous crimes he'd committed. He couldn't feed off of humans, the guilt was too strong. So for a hundred years he fed off of rats and shut himself away from humanity becoming a bum. Until he saw Buffy.  
  
They both agreed that it would never work, but their denial didn't last long. Soon they were exchanging passionate kisses under the moonlight while on patrols for vampires and demons. Both knew it would be a rocky road, but they never anticipated what would happen!  
  
On the night of her seventeenth birthday, Angel and Buffy made love. They had no idea that the gypsy curse on Angel had a loophole. If Angel were to achieve true happiness, even just a moment of, he would lose his soul. That's what happened. Angel reverted to his former self. Now evil, Angel wanted nothing more to torment and break Buffy Summers.  
  
Buffy's computer teacher at school, a techno-Pagan who had known about her slaying, had also been a spy sent (from the Gypsie tribe who'd cursed him,) to watch Angel. Now uncovered, she felt terrible guilt and wanted to make it up to Buffy who blamed her for Angel's turning. She found the curse that her people had once used on Angel and was ready to perform it when Angel found out.  
  
He killed her and the information for the curse, stored on her hard-drive, was wiped out. No one knew it at the time, but it was also on a disk which fell in-between her desk and her filing cabinet (for every computer wiz knows to save on your hard drive and on a disk!)  
  
Angel later found the demon Acathla. Acathla, if awakened, would suck the entire world into hell. The story has it that a valiant knight pierced the demon's heart with a sword before Acathla had the chance to take its first breath... if someone worthy were to remove the sword, goodbye world! Buffy's friends had happened to find the disk with the curse on it and tried to perform it but were ambushed. Buffy knew that Angel's blood was the key to Acathla. His blood could free Acathla, and if that happened, only his blood would be able to close the portal. Therefore, if he freed Acathla, the only solution would be to send him to hell.   
  
Buffy's friends tried the curse again and sent someone to tell Buffy, but he didn't. Instead, he said he was sent cause Willow said to, "Kick his ass," (I'll kick your ass, Xander!) Ahem, anyway, Buffy tried to stop Angel but he was able to pull the sword out and a long sword fight followed. Buffy was finally ready to kill Angel, when his soul was restored. Angel didn't remember anything that had happened when he was evil, the last thing he remembered was making love to Buffy. She kissed him and told him to close his eyes as the portal to hell opened behind him, and shoved the sword through his body, sending Angel to hell.  
  
Buffy's entire life had fallen apart before she had to kill Angel, and she no longer had any reason to stay in Sunnydale. She'd been expelled from school, her mother had found out she was the slayer and had kicked her out, a good friend of hers had died, and Buffy was feeling as if she brought nothing but harm to everyone she met.  
  
She ran away and was gone the entire summer again pretending again that she wasn't the slayer. When she was once again reminded that she was and always would be the slayer, she went back to Sunnydale to face her friends and mother. She was let back into school with some difficulty and just when she was ready to let Angel's memory rest, he came back from hell.  
  
We're still not sure why he came back...(although I say it's the power of love!) But she took care of him after his return, helping him recover. While they could no longer be intimate, they were still together in some sense of the word. They played 'just friends' for a while, but they eventually couldn't ignore their feelings for each other and got back together. Angel soon began to realize that he couldn't offer he what he thought she deserved. He thought she belonged with a normal man who could take her into the light and make love to her. While Buffy didn't agree, she had no choice in the matter when he announced he'd be leaving town. He left soon after and they had no contact for a few months.  
  
When Angel came back to Sunnydale behind Buffy's back to help her and her friends out with the latest bad guy, she was *pissed.* She went to Los Angeles where he was residing (and running his business,) to confront him about it. They were interrupted when a demon burst through the window. They fought it but it got away, and they went to go track it. They split up and Angel found it and killed it. Some of its blood mixed with his, and he became human!  
  
It was a Morah Demon and its blood had the power to turn a vampire human. Angel contacted messengers from the Powers that Be, the Oracles, and they confirmed that what had happened was permanent. He went for Buffy and they spent the day together in bed, delighting in finally being able to be together. Angel found out from a friend that the demon wasn't dead, that you had to 'bring darkness to a thousand eyes' to kill it. Angel went after the demon alone and was nearly killed until Buffy found him and killed the demon. Angel realized that if he were to stay this way, it'd get her killed so he asked the oracles to reverse the day. In doing so, Angel would be the only one to remember the day that never was. He would be able to kill the Morah Demon the proper way when it burst through the window. Now he's the only one who remembers it.  
  
The next time they meet they fight, and then they apologize. After that they meet after the death of Buffy's mother. He comes to console her and they share a kiss. As (most) know, Buffy died. She was later resurrected by her friend Willow, and shared an offscreen meeting with Angel. That has been the last they've seen of each other. Now, things are terrible for the fans of Buffy and Angel. The details of why would take quite a while to explain, but to sum it up, the shows are on different networks and the WB and UPN can't agree to crossovers. Therefore, they can't interact and the stories have to go on seperately. They won't be reuniting for a while. 


End file.
